Women who, for whatever reason, are not satisfied with the size of their own breasts and desire larger, more shapely breasts must select among two alternative methods for enhancing their breast size, by either using rudimentary externally worn articles, such as foam pads and the like, or by undergoing a surgical operation to be fitted with a breast implant. Opting for use of a surgical breast implant carries with it the danger inherent in any surgical operation and can be quite expensive. In addition to the dangers inherent with the surgical operation is the potential health dangers that may be associated with using a particular type of breast implant, namely, the silicone breast implant. Accordingly, women wishing to enhance their physical appearance in a non-permanent and health-risk free manner opt to use one of the many types of externally worn articles.
A key feature of such externally worn article is that it look and feel natural so as to complement and not detract from the existing female breast that it is used to enhance. In addition to enhancing an existing breast, externally worn articles are designed to replace a female human breast that has been surgically removed. Externally worn articles that can be worn for the purpose of either enhancing or replacing human breasts are referred to a breast forms, and include a wide range of breast enhancers, breast inserts, and breast prostheses. A popular type of breast form has been made from a silicone gel material that is completely encased by plastic film material. The advantage of this type of breast form is that it looks like a natural human breast when worn and feels natural to the user, thus enhancing the self image and confidence of the user. Other breast forms, such as foam pads, water-filled pads and the like, do not afford the user these important qualities but, rather, look unnatural and feel foreign.
For many users, the available silicone gel breast forms do not match the skin color of the user. Attempting to cover the breast form with a fabric or material that more closely resembles the user's skin, however, is not desirable because the plastic material encasing the silicone gel will move independently of the fabric cover, thereby causing the breast form to move from its desired position and the fabric cover to bunch-up or wrinkle. Therefore, there exists a need for a breast form that can be made available in a wide range of colors, yet still have the same adjustability and customization as the breast forms that are encased by plastic film.
An additional limitation of known silicone gel breast forms has been the ability to make the breast forms lighter in weight, yet still maintain a desirable appearance. For example, it is common to experience severe discoloration in the breast form if silicone gel material is replaced with a lighter, “filler” material. Because merely covering the breast forms with a fabric or material has not been desirable, there remains a need for a breast form that can be made from a lightweight material, yet still maintain a desirable appearance and function.